Dronningenslivvaktkorps
by keeganlol
Summary: The Queen's Life Guard Corps are sworn to protect the monarchy of Arendelle at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

_The Dronningenslivvaktkorps (Queen's Life Guard Corps) is a multinational group of soldiers tasked to protect the Monarchy of the Kingdom of Arendelle._

 _Following multiple attempts on the life of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, in the August of 2014, the Dronningenslivvaktkorps was founded by Kommandør Stefan Frederiksen in order to provide a highly trained personal guard for the Royal Family._

 _After Frederiksen met with senior military commanders of seven other nations, the Dronningenslivvaktkorps became an inter-European brigade with elite soldiers from the United Kingdom, Spain, Sweden, Norway, Belgium, Denmark and the Netherlands._

 _By 2016, soldiers from Germany, France, Italy, Austria, Ireland, the United States and Canada became members of the Dronningenslivvaktkorps, cementing its status as an international military unit devoted to protect the Queen of Ice._

The cold air blasted the UH-60 Black Hawk. The journey from the carrier had been rough all the way, stuck on the same helicopter for almost an hour was tiring. With the added bonus of being pelted by the snow which came down heavily.

A grainy voice began to talk in my headset.

"ETA ten minutes. You'll be touching down in the castle, be on your best behaviour".

"You said the exact same thing ten minutes ago". The American said. "So is this time the correct one"?

"Jones I could push you out if I wanted to". I said to him. "Enough with that".

"My apologise Corporal. It's just we have been sat freezing our asses off for at least an hour now. I need to get inside".

"Yeah but we need to introduced to the Queen properly first". The Canadian opposite him said. "Not like the brief one we had on the first day of training".

"I still don't see what the point of that was" Tobias the German replied. "Our training was cut short for five minutes for some little introduction".

"Goes to show how much you Germans care about efficiency". I said jokingly. A few people responded with laughter. Tobias was one of them.

"I've got to say I'm with Jones on this one". Said Chris the Irishman. "It's too fucking cold to stand outside".

We all nodded in agreement. Chris was right; being out in the cold for more than another thirty minutes would make our journey here completely useless. We may be elite soldiers, but we are just as susceptible to cold as anyone else would be.

We sat in silence for what seemed like five minutes until the grainy voice of the pilot came over our headphones once again.

"Welcome back to Arendelle. I have been your captain today and we hope you fly with us again sometime".

I looked out of the opened door of the helicopter and the spires of the castle were in full view. The flashing lights of the helipad below stood out from the snow covered ground. We finally touched down and all ten of us stepped off the helicopter and into the castle courtyard.

We stood in the courtyard waiting for the Queen to formally greet us. It must have been a good ten minutes before she finally exited the warmth of her castle and into the courtyard. We all instinctively stood to attention and formed up into a line facing towards the castle.

She started by greeting our Sergeant, Anders Kallestad from Norway. It seemed weird to me that a Norwegian was serving in this regiment considering the history of the two nations. The Queen however was open to as much support she could get at the moment.

She moved to me next. Even though I was tasked to protect her, I was astonished by her beauty. Her platinum blonde hair was tied in a braid which went over her shoulder. Her silk like ice blue dress hugged tightly against her figure. Everything from her chest down to her legs seemed to be perfectly sculpted. Her bright blue eyes were enough to hypnotise a person, and even with the training I received, I was finding it hard to resist.

She stretched out her arm towards me so I outstretched mine to greet hers. Despite the gloves I wore, her cold touch managed to evade every single fibre of them to greet me with the coldest touch I have ever felt in my life.

"Welcome to Arendelle". She greeted me with a soft voice.

Before I could respond, she continued down the line until she had finally finished greeting all of us personally. She walked back to the centre and we all saluted to her. I have to protect her with my life. Despite my nationality, I gave up my allegiance to my own Queen to protect the life of another. And in all honesty, despite missing home, I preferred this.

We were final shown to our barracks. I was pleasantly surprised with the quality of it. Five beds lay on each side of the room parallel to each other. Each one had a chest at the bottom of it which included the names of us all. The insignia of our unit was painted above the door. A crocus flower lay within a shield flanked by swords on each side. Above the shield lay tiara which resembled what the Queen wore. "Dronningenslivvaktkorps" was displayed above the tiara and below the shield was the unit motto "Til Døden" meaning "To the Death".

I went to where my bed was which was close to the door. I put a few of my civilian clothes in the chest and I sat down to rest myself for a bit. It was pointless to get comfortable because Anders posted the first rota on the wall.

"Alright, listen up". He said. "This is our first day, so I don't want any fuck ups".

"How could we fuck up toady sarge"? Chris asked. "Would it not just be a routine thing of guarding the royals".

"No because there is a delegation coming this afternoon and is staying until tomorrow".

"A delegation"? Quizzed Nyck, the Dutchman in our squad. "What kind of delegation"?

"A delegation we need to be wary about".

"And why is that"? I asked.

"Because it's a delegation from the Southern Isles. And Prince Hans is one of them".

Everyone who wasn't paying attention before was paying attention now.

"Wait". John the Canadian said. "Wasn't he the one who tried to kill the Queen and the Princess? I thought he was banished".

"He was". Anders replied. "But for some reason, his ban was lifted".

The entire room sighed. What was a hard enough job already just became a lot harder. The fact that there was a Prince coming who tried to kill the people we are sworn to protect meant that we had be on our toes for the next twenty four hours.

"Anyway". Anders continued. "As we have been taught, five of us will be on duty, four for the Queen and one for the Princess. Even though the remaining five are off duty, I want you to carry some form of communications around in case things go bad".

He looked at the list.

"Okay. Myself, Jones, Tobias and Chris are guarding the Queen. Codename Ice".

 _Well that's fucking original,_ I thought to myself.

"Emery".

My head shot up.

"You're with the Princess. Codename Fire".

"Understood Sarge".

"Okay Gentlemen". Anders said. "Gear up".


	2. Chapter 2

_UMP submachine gun. Check.  
Glock 17 pistol. Check.  
Extra magazines. Check  
Tac Knife. Check_

I went through this at least ten times before we left for the castle. Despite all the training I went through, I was really fucking nervous. I had silently hoped that it wasn't going to be me that got picked for Fire detail but I was unlucky in that respect. I had never met the Princess before and I had no ideas if she was going to be difficult to protect or not.

The castle door opened with a heavy creak. All five of us entered the entrance hall with the snow trailing from our boots. In front of us stood another set of heavy oak doors which opened loudly. The Queen stepped out from the room and we immediately snapped to attention. The sound of her heels echoed throughout the hall until she stopped in front of us.

"Now I'm sure you have all heard about the events which are happening tonight". She said in her soft voice. "I'm still suspicious about their true intentions here and I need you all to be on full alert".

"We are all fully aware of the situation Your Majesty". Anders replied. "I have briefed the men on the matter. Five of us are here and the rest are standing by".

"Excellent. I am to understand that one of you is assigned to protect my sister. Which one of you is it"?

"That is my duty Your Majesty". I spoke up.

She walked towards me and her blue eyes stared at me. It was as if she was studying me to see if I was suitable enough to protect her sister.

"Very well". She said after finishing her examination. She turned to a man which walked in with her. "Kai, can you take him up to Anna please"?

"Yes Your Majesty". Kai said, her turned to me. "Follow me please Corporal".

I complied. I saluted the Queen and followed him up the long winding spiral staircase which seemed to go on forever. He led me through a long hallway. The large windows gave excellent views of the castle courtyard and the city across the fjord. I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the landscape. Kai eventually stopped in front of a door towards the end of the hallway. The only thing beyond it was a stained glass window and a table with a crocus flower in a vase on a table.

Kai knocked on the door and a voice came from the other side.

"Who is it"? The voice asked.

"It's me your highness". Kai responded. "I'm here with one of the new life guards. He is to protect you for the rest of the day and tonight".

"Please send him in. And tell him he doesn't have to do all the formal stuff. I'm starting to get sick of it".

"Very well". Kai said. He turned towards me. "Keep her safe".

"I will". I responded. Kai nodded and walked back down the hallway.

I turned back towards the door and pressed down on the handle.

 _Don't fuck this up;_ I thought to myself as I opened the door.

The pink and white walls blinded me when I first entered. Not even a flashbang make you this blind for a few seconds. The second thing which caught my attention was the red haired Princess in front of me. She sat at a desk facing a window, giving a view of the castle gardens outside. She sat typing on a laptop and was humming to herself.

She eventually turned towards me when I closed the door. She stood up from her chair and walked towards me. What surprised me the most was that she was wearing clothes which a person of royalty would not usually wear. An emerald hoodie with a blue t-shirt underneath. She also wore a pair of blue jeans which were tight fitting.

When she finally reached me, she studied me in the same way the Queen did before. I guess this was something they both did when a new batch of Guards came to Arendelle. This also gave me a good opportunity to have a look at her. Next to her red hair, the other thing that stood out the most was here freckles scattered on her cheeks and nose. Her light blue eyes danced around as she looked at me.

"So do I get a Your Highness or anything"? She asked me.

"You said you didn't want me to bother with any formalities". I replied reluctantly.

Her red lips immediately shot into a smile which made me want to smile along with her.

"Not a lot of people would be informal with a Princess". She said

"I'm just following your own orders". I responded

"Do you always follow orders"?

"Only those given to me by my Sergeant, the Queen and you".

"So I could give you any orders and you would have to obey them"?

"Yes". I said bluntly.

A look of mischief appeared on her face. _Oh god, what have I just gotten myself into_.

"Could I get your opinion on something"? She asked

"Sure". I replied, along with a sigh of relief.

She guided me over to her desk on the other side of the room. She sat down on her chair and offered me a seat next to her. I sat and placed my UMP against the side of the desk. She pulled up a word document on her laptop and stared at it blankly.

"I've been working on something about the experiences I have had with your unit". She explained.

"I can't really form an opinion because it is my first day here". I responded to her. "I could look at it in a few weeks time once I get a greater understanding of this job".

Anna sighed. "I guess that would be a better time".

A period of silence came between us. Only the sound of Anna's laptop made the room have some form of sound. I felt like I needed to break the silence but the Anders over my radio beat me to it.

"Fire Detail, this is Ice One. Come in Fire Detail, over". It said.

"This is Fire Detail. Go ahead Ice One, over". I replied

"The foreign delegation has just arrived. You are requested to bring Fire downstairs, over".

"Understood Ice One. Over and out"

I stood up and looked at Anna. She looked back at me confused.

"Fire? Why did he call me Fire"? She asked.

"That's your codename". I replied. "Your sister's is Ice".

"Well that's original". She laughed. "If I'm to go downstairs I will need to change. Could you wait outside"?

"Very well". I responded. I picked up my UMP and I walked towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Anna about five minutes to finally emerge from here room. Her green hoodie and jeans had now been replaced with a green dress which was dark at the top and lighter at the bottom. I couldn't help but think she looked beautiful in it. We walked down the hallway which led to the spiral staircase. I escorted her down until we reached the entrance hall. There I linked up with Ice Detail and we all went into the ballroom which was in front of us.

A large table lay at the back of the room. Four seats were evenly spread alongside it and a combination of China, glasses and cutlery were laid out neatly by each chair. The Queen and two men were already sat at the table. Anna quickly rushed over to the empty seat, shooting an apologetic look towards her sister.

I moved myself over to a space which was directly behind where Anna sat. Clearly everyone in my squad was now on edge as they all stood within close proximity to the Queen. The room became eerily silent, only the sounds of cutlery hitting plates kept me from going insane from the lack noise.

Eventually one of the men from the Southern Isles began to speak. Judging by his regal attire, I suspected this to be Prince Hans.

"I didn't come here just to sit in silence all night". He said across the table.

"You're lucky to be here at all". The Queen responded. "I only lifted your ban after your parliament made threats of invasion".

"To be fair Your Majesty". The other man said. "You did treat him harshly".

At this moment Anna flared up before the Queen could put another word in.

"Treated him harshly"! She yelled. "He left me to die and was going to kill my sister. He's lucky he wasn't executed".

The Prince laughed.

"Oh Anna. I forgot how angry you could get".

I noticed a sudden drop in temperature of the entire room. The Queen was obviously starting to become angry with the Prince. I think everyone else in the squad noticed it as we all started to look at each other nervously.

"Enough Hans". Elsa said. "I have banished you before and don't think I will do it again".

"But if you do that you will face hostilities between our two nations". He replied with a grin on his face.

"Do you think the UN would turn a blind eye on an unprovoked invasion? What allies do you have that would back you in that situation? You are in no position to be making threats against us".

Hans leaned forward in his chair.

"Where has this new found courage come from Elsa? You certainly weren't like this four years ago".

"After your attempt on my life, I have found means to protect myself and my sister"

"What? You mean your special unit of bodyguards". He laughed as if he told himself a funny joke.

He proceeded to stand up and walked in my direction. He stopped when he was at least one more step away from me. I could feel my heart start to race and my blood beginning to boil. The fact that I couldn't lay a finger on him unless he harmed either the Queen or Anna made me want to hurt him even more. He looked at the two patches on my sleeve. One was the unit insignia and the other was the flag of the United Kingdom, my native country. He sneered and looked at me dead in the eye.

"So what is a person like you doing in this unit"? He quizzed. I didn't respond. Obviously annoyed, he moved in closer until he was directly in my face. I heard Anders over my radio.

"Don't do anything stupid".

"I said why are you here". Hans repeated. I still gave no answer. "I'll rephrase my question then. Why are you bothering to risk your own life to protect people who only just he you as disposable"?

"He doesn't take orders from you". The Queen said to him. "Only I or Anna can give him orders. If you want a reaction out of him you will have to do something really stupid".

It seemed as if Hans was defeated. He stepped away from me and began to walk back to his seat. I breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the night went pretty quickly. Words were shot back and forth and the Southern Isles delegation finally left to the rooms which they had been given for the night.

Anna finally stood up from her seat and kissed her sister on the cheek and said goodnight. She gave me a wave to get her to follow her. We went back up the long staircase and along the hallway before we reached her bedroom.

"I'll be standing guard outside until I go off duty". I said to her as she stood in her doorway.

"Thank you". She said back to me with a smile. "I'll see you around".

I gave her a smile back as she closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was quiet. A dim light peered from around the corner of the hallway. I stood by the door of the Princess, kept awake by my own thoughts. Although for me, it is my idea of bliss. Constantly think to myself to keep me occupied while I waited for my shift to end. They drifted amongst thoughts from home, my life outside of service and a bunch of seemingly unrelated thoughts which made me laugh to myself. Although one thought kept crossing my mind which I just couldn't seem to shake.

Anna.

There was just something about the Princess that made me feel warm. Her hair, cheeks, nose, freckles, eyes made the perfect combination to create such a beautiful face and her body was something on a whole new level. To add to it all was the fact that she was so sweet at our first encounter made me feel like I wasn't just some grunt protecting a stuck up royal.

Although my mind quickly drifted to saying that I shouldn't be feeling this towards Anna. I have to protect this girl with my life and I'm falling in love with her. And if this ever comes to light, I will be kicked out of the unit. I sat down on the floor, placing my UMP on the wall behind me. I took a bar of chocolate which I had been saving out of my pocket and began to eat it, which relieved me slightly.

However this was short lived. I heard the sound of shattering glass. Even though I couldn't tell where it came from, I immediately rose to my feet and picked up my UMP and turned the safety off. It remained silent for a few seconds until I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the room behind me. I calmed myself thinking it was just Anna moving about until I began to hear sounds of muffled screaming. My heart began to race immediately. I touched my finger to my headset in my ear.

"Ice detail, this is Fire detail, does anyone read? Over".

The voice of Anders came over my headset. "Fire detail, this is Ice one, go ahead over".

"Possibly intruder in the Princess's bedroom, requesting backup, over".

"Copy that, Ice three and Ice four will be their shortly. Out".

It only took a few moments for Chris and Tobias to come running around the corner and towards where I was. The muffled screams continued from inside the room and I was anxious to bust down the door to get in there.

"What's the problem"? Chris asked.

"I heard glass shattering, footsteps and now muffled screams". I said back. "We need to fucking get in there".

"Okay". Tobias chipped in. "On three".

"Fuck that". I said back, thrusting my foot into the door.

The door gave way in ease and the sight greeting me made my soldier instincts kick in. Prince Hans stood over Anna's bed with a knife in his hand, holding his other around her mouth. Anna was doing the best she could to struggle away. Hans jumped when he heard and saw the door fly open; he immediately pulled Anna from her bed and placed the knife around her neck.

"Don't come any closer"! He yelled at us. "I will slice her neck open if you take another step towards me"!

I stood there frozen at the other side of the room, my eye down the scope of my UMP and my heart beating as fast as it could. I looked for places where I could shoot him that would completely avoid Anna. The majority of his body was shielded by the Princess, all except a small place on his shoulder where I could get a clear shot. Even though his head was exposed, I didn't want this fucker to have a quick and painless death. I wanted him to suffer. I aimed my UMP at his shoulder.

"No need to". I said back to him. I squeezed the trigger and the noise echoed throughout the entire room. The bullet hit its mark and the knife came out of his hand. I held out my arm and Anna ran over to safety. Hans clutched at his shoulder and blood stained the wall behind him. Chris and Tobias ran over and held him on the ground, one with their boot on his head and the other with his gun fixed on him.

By this time, activity had been going on in the hallway behind us. I felt the temperature drop as I heard a voice behind me.

"What the fuck is going on here"?

I turned around to see the Queen standing at the door in only a blue night gown.

"Forgive me Your Majesty". I said to her. "But I just saved your sister".

I pointed to the other end of the room where Hans lay on the floor. Anna rushed over to her sister, crying and in shock. They shared a hug as Anna's tears began to freeze as the rolled off her cheeks.

"I want him taken down to the dungeon below". The Queen said with a look of fury. "Now"!

Chris and Tobias picked dragged him onto his feet harshly. They marched him over to the door. Once he reached me he looked at me and spat in my face. He gave a look of anger towards the Queen and Anna as he was dragged out of the room and towards the dungeon underground.

Anna looked towards me, tears still streaming down her face and blood on her shoulder from the bullet that hit Hans.

"How can I ever thank you"? She asked.

"I was just doing my duty". I replied. "You don't need to do anything".

"Now just wait a minute". The Queen interrupted. "This is the first time we have been attacked since your unit was founded. You successfully protected my sister, and I am grateful for it. If there is anything you need, please just ask".

I thought for a minute. Multiple things crossed my mind but one stood out more than the rest combined. I was reluctant to say it, but I was at least going to try.

"Permanent protection of Princess Anna for as long as I am here". I said "Just that and nothing else".

The two sisters exchanged a look. My blood pumped fast around my body and I could feel my heart beating. It felt as is time slowed while I waited for the answer. The Queen and Anna finally turned back towards me.

"Done". The Queen said. "You are to be Anna's personal bodyguard for the rest of your stay here".

"Thank you". I responded.


	5. Chapter 5

A torrent of exhaustion came over me. My muscles began to ache and my eyes began to slowly droop. The amount of adrenaline I had just experienced had finally worn off and I felt heavy. I sat down outside Anna's room once again and I placed my head against the wall letting out a big sigh. Had I not heard anything, Anna could be dead and I would have failed my only duty. A wash of shame came over me and I thought about my feelings towards her. I shouldn't be having them but they were too difficult to shake.

I didn't notice Anna's door opening and the Queen stepping out. My mind was completely fixated on my own thoughts that I had no idea she was stood over me. When I finally did notice her, I began to stand but she waved me back down.

"I don't think I said thank you". She said to me in her soft voice. "I haven't even thought about what could have happened if you weren't here".

I felt like saying the usual "I was just doing my duty" crap, but I couldn't muster to say it as it seemed so basic. I just saved her sister and I was going to say the easiest thing I could say.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but I just don't know what I can say." I responded to her. "I feel obliged to say something but I just can't muster anything".

She sat down next to me. She looked into my eyes which hypnotised me in a way I have never experienced before.

"You don't have to say anything". She said to me. She looked closer into my eyes and noticed my fatigue. "You look tired".

"I am". I responded. "I guess after all that adrenaline; my body just needs to shut down".

She bit down on her lip and thought for a few seconds.

"Where are you staying"? She asked.

"In the barracks next to the castle. Why"? I responded.

"Well not anymore. If you are going to be Anna's bodyguard I need you near her. I am moving you into the room next door".

I felt surprised at this, but I also felt happy. Not just because I could remain close to Anna, but the fact that the Queen was kind enough to place me close to her.

"Thank you Your Majesty". I said.

"You're welcome". She said back. "And please. Call me Elsa".

She stood up and she requested me to do so as well. She led me to the room which was directly next to Anna's.

"So this is you then". She said as she showed me the door.

"Thank you once again Elsa". I said back to her. She smiled as she began to walk back down the hallway to where she slept. I turned towards the door, pressed down the handle and opened it.

The room was luxurious to say the least. A four posted double bed sat next to the wall towards the middle of the room. It was flanked by two chests of drawers on each side, both with a numerous amount of decorations on them. A desk lay facing the window with reams of paper and writing utensils. A wardrobe lay in the corner of the room and a second door led to an ensuite bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink. Both rooms were painted a snow white colour with blue covering the top half.

I lay my UMP on a table next to the entry door and I followed by placing my Glock 17 and knife next to it. I took off my combat vest and holsters which took an immense weight off of me. I walked over to the bed and sat down to untie my boots. My feet felt relived after I took them off. I began to feel heavy as my eyes began to droop once again. I was too tired to do anything else. I lay down on the bed with the very last amount of energy I could muster from my body. I quickly found myself drifting into a well deserved sleep.

I woke up quiet early the next day. I looked at my watch and saw it was eight o'clock. Having serving in the military since I was 16, this felt late to me. I sat up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Still feeling groggy, I took some cold water and splashed it on my face to wake me up fully. As I dried my face I heard a knock on the door. I put the towel down and headed back into the main room. I opened the door to find Elsa standing there in the night gown which I saw her in last night.

"Oh good. You're up". She said. "I was wondering if you wanted to join Anna and I for breakfast this morning"?

I laughed and gave a smile back to her. "I would have been any way considering my new role. But if it's an invitation to eat with you and Anna, then yes I will".

Elsa laughed back. "Great. Be downstairs for about nine. I'll see you then".

She began to walk back to her bedroom so I closed the door. I walked over to the desk next to the window and sat down in the chair tucked into it. I took out my iPod which I had in one of the pockets in my trousers. I put my earphones in and scrolled through the artists. I finally stopped when I reached Metallica and I played the Ride the Lightning album.

With the music ringing in my ears, I took a few sheets of the paper that lay on the desk and I took a pencil that was in a holder next to the paper. I began to sketch a rough version of the unit's insignia in the top right corner of the sheet. Upon finishing the drawing, I sat back in the chair as _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ began to play. I couldn't help bobbing my head in time with the music.

Time proceeded to go quickly. I checked my watch and saw it was 08:50. I took out my earphones just as _Creeping Death_ finished and I went over to the table beside the door. I put on my combat vest and picked up my weaponry and made my way to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

When I entered the hallway I jumped slightly when Anna tapped me on the shoulder as I closed my door.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you". She said in an apologetic but equally happy tone. The smile she wore as she looked at me made my heart race and my entire body grow weak. Her eyes simply stared into mine and I felt powerless to move or say anything. She was wearing the same hoodie and pair of jeans that she wore yesterday, but I swear she could look beautiful in anything she wore.

"No, no it's fine". I said eventually. "I just didn't expect it at all".

Anna continued to smile and bit her lip.

"Elsa said you were having breakfast with us".

"I am. I would have had to go with you anyway but I'm glad I can eat with you instead".

We began to walk down the hallway towards the staircase which led to the entrance hall. I often found myself looking at Anna in ways which would be deemed inappropriate but I just couldn't help it. How so much beauty can go into one person was beyond me completely. She stopped when we reached the top of the stairs.

"I never asked what your name is". She said to me.

"It's Jack". I said back to her.

We arrived at the table about a minute late but Elsa didn't seem to notice. Anna sat next to her sister and I took a seat next to Anna, facing to the door we had just come in from. The smell of a different assortment of foods snaked in from the kitchen next door. I hadn't been feeling particularly hungry before, but now my stomach was grumbling like mad.

Anna leaned over to me, allowing me to look into her eyes once again. I couldn't help but notice that as I looked at her, she didn't blink once. I began to think to myself if she was interested in me but I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head.

"I hope you like pancakes". Anna said, her eyes still fixated on me.

"Who doesn't like pancakes"? I replied, with a smile in my face. Anna let out a cute laugh and turned towards her sister.

It took a while for the food to arrive, but when it did, it was a huge payoff. As the pancakes were placed in front of me, I couldn't help but immediately cover them with maple syrup. Probably the best thing to come out of Canada. I ate them quickly; I looked around and saw I wasn't the only one who was enjoying the food. Anna's plate was empty and she was scooping off the chocolate which she had put on that had quickly melted.

However the cheerful atmosphere was quickly shattered when the doors slammed open. The other person from the Southern Isles entered the room with a look of fury on his face. Elsa and Anna quickly looked over and their expressions changed completely.

The man stormed over to the table and began yelling at us all.

"What the hell is Prince Hans doing in a cell? And better yet. Why does he have a hole in his shoulder"?

"Because your Prince thought it was a good idea to try and kill Anna". I yelled back. "So I did my fucking job and shot him".

"Do you have any idea what you are getting yourselves into? His father will defiantly hear about this".

"So you're just going to let him get away with attempted murder for a second time". Elsa spoke up. "He has done this before and I spared him. Now he has done it again so I'm not letting him off this time".

"You do realise this will spark war"?

"I don't think the UN will be too pleased with an unprovoked attack". I spoke up again.

"It won't be unprovoked. He did nothing wrong and you took him prisoner for no reason".

"He tried to fucking kill me in my sleep"! Anna finally yelled. "Face it, its three people's words against one. He tried to murder me and he is being punished for it".

"You won't get away with this". The man yelled and began to storm out of the room.

All three of us sighed. If war came to Arendelle, it would prove disastrous. Elsa stood up and walked to the other side of the table. She walked over to me and stared me directly in the eyes.

"I want answers out of him". She said to me. "I don't care how you get them. I just want to know why he wanted to kill my sister".

"What, so you want me to torture him"? I replied.

"I don't care what you do. Just get answers".

A twisted smile appeared on my face. I wanted to hurt this fucker so bad. I wanted to torture him close to death. I didn't care what I was going to do. As long as he suffers. I will not hold back anything.

"As you wish".

One of the palace guards led me out of the room and along a corridor which seemed to stretch forever. It gradually began to become colder as the walls quickly turned into stone. We descended down some stairs and a large iron door stood in front of us.

"This is it". The guard said. "I hope you know what you are doing".

"Trust me". I said back to him. "I do".

He took out a ring of keys from one of his pockets and pulled the rusty looking one off the ring. He handed it to me and explained it was the master key for all the cells and doors that were to follow. I nodded to him and he soon left me standing in front of the door in this dark and dingy place of a seemingly amazing castle.

I was about to place the key into the lock when I heard another set of footsteps coming down the corridor. I quickly turned round and saw Anna emerging from around the corner. I began to walk over to her until we were close to each other.

"You don't have to do this you know". Anna said in a soft tone.

"He tried to kill you Anna" I replied. "I'm not going to let him get away with that".

"You already shot him. You saved my life. What else do you have to do"?

"I want to know why he did it Anna. For your sister's sake and yours"

She bit down on her lip and thought on something for a few seconds.

"I've noticed the way you have been looking at me. I'm not stupid".

My heart sank and I could feel myself getting hot. Why the fuck did I make it so obvious? Numerous things fluttered in my mind. The one that stuck out the most was that I could possibly lose this position and in turn get kicked out of unit. Why had I allowed myself to fall in love with Anna this much? In any case, I was dead no matter what. I tried to muster up words but they just wouldn't form. My throat was dry and my heart racing fast.

"Anna. I-"

Before I could even say anything, Anna's arms quickly wrapped around my neck. She pulled me in closer to her and our lips touched. My heart rose in my chest again and the blood rushed through my body so fast. Her lips tasted of a mix between cherries and the chocolate that she had eaten before. While it had taken me by surprise, I quickly relaxed and allowed it to continue. My fears were no long gone and I couldn't care less if someone caught us now. The emotions I felt were just too high to not give a care in the world.

She finally pulled away. I took a gasp of air as her kiss had completely distracted me from breathing. I stood there stunned, thinking whether that had just happened or I was dreaming.

"Good luck in there". She said to me with a smile on her face. "I'll be in my room for when you finish".

"Thank you". I pathetically uttered back to her. "I'll see you later".

All she did was giggle and turned around and proceeded back up the stairs and around the corner. That really did just happen. I quickly snapped myself out of my trance and headed towards the prison door. I placed the rust key in the lock and pushed the heavy door open. It was time to teach this bastard a lesson. And now I had a better incentive to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

The room I now stood in was comparable to a sewer. It reeked of piss and other human waste that made me gasp for air as I walked in. All the cells were empty apart from the one at very back of the room. I guessed it was because there was a prison for normal criminals in Arendelle and this was just for the castle.

I walked over to the occupied cell which was larger compared to the others. Although the only light came from a dim light bulb within which seemed to be on its last legs before it stopped working. I placed the key in the lock of the cell and opened the door. The Prince looked up when I slammed the door behind me and locked it to prevent him from escaping despite him being tied to a chair at the back of the cell. His eyes were filled with hatred, his hair was messed up and the wound I had created in his shoulder was still bright red from the blood. I had no idea what I was going to do but I knew it was going to be painful.

"What do you want"? He said with a burning hatred ever present in his voice.

"Simple". I responded. "I'm here to get answers from you one way or the other".

"Answers for what"?

My opened hand quickly turned into a fist. He was playing dumb with me. I didn't hold back. I punched him hard in the stomach. He was spluttering and gasping for air. I winded him, the sea of rage I had within me caused me not to hold back despite my better judgement telling me otherwise.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me"! I yelled at him. "If you do, I will harm you worse than that".

His coughing stopped as he began to gasp for air. His breathing was heavy. He looked up at me once again. His eyes still piercing into me.

"You are not getting away with this". He said in his winded breath. "War will come here and you will be responsible".

"You would be the one responsible for it". I said back. "You are the one who broke into Anna's room. You're the one who stood over her with a knife. And you're the one who took her hostage. If war comes, it is your own doing".

"It's your word against mine. My father will-"

"I don't give a shit about what your father thinks. You tried to kill Anna, and for what reason"?

He remained silent. He continued to stare at me. It was driving me mad. I needed an answer.

"Fine". I said to him. "I'll make this clearer. You either tell me why you did it, or I beat it out of you. Either way I will be satisfied".

He still gave no answer. My patience was running extremely low.

"Hard way it is then". I uttered.

I drew my knife out of its sheath and held it tightly in my hand. Hans looked at the blade and his eyes were gripped with fear. I knelt in front of him, allowing him to see the blade in its entirety. Despite the very dim light, the still blade still shone. I stood back up and ripped some cloth off of his sleeve.

"Bite down on this". I ordered him.

He obliged and I put the cloth in his mouth. His breathing became heavy again. He was obviously scared. I revelled in the fact that I had turned him into this. The once great Prince was reduced to a whimpering coward.

I looked at the wound in his shoulder. The opportunity was too perfect. I knew it would still hurt. The pain of being shot fades slowly, and now I was going to cause him more pain. I slowly moved the knife closer to his shoulder. His breathing became heavier, his eyes began to tear and he quickly shut them. I drove the tip of the knife into his wound and he yelled in pain, despite the cloth muffling is scream, the sound echoed throughout the cell. I continued to drive the knife in further until he was close to passing out due to the pain. I slowly pulled it back out which must have caused the pain to intensify.

His blood dripped from the blade and it ran down from his shoulder. He opened his eyes and they were bloodshot. I removed the cloth from his mouth and he leaned forward in the chair. The pain had obviously taken its toll. He was close to passing out.

"Why did you do it Hans"? I asked.

"Revenge". He replied in a broken voice. "I wanted Elsa to suffer. I wanted to take away the thing that is most precious to her".

"Why? Just because your plot to become King here failed?"

"Yes".

"Then I guess I'm done here. Good Morning".

I walked towards the cell door. His cries of pain still echoed. I placed the key in the lock and twisted it. The door opened with a thud and closer the same way. As I began to leave, I noticed a light switch next to the cell. I turned it off to leave the Prince in complete darkness. I walked towards the main cast iron door. I unlocked it and opened it. My job was done in that place. And I felt amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

I made my way into the hall where Elsa's throne was. She sat there in the blue dress she wore yesterday and she immediately stood up when she saw me enter. She noticed the blood on my hands and the bloodied blade which I still carried. Her face turned pale at the sight.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him". She asked with a shudder in her voice.

"No". I replied. "I just forced an answer out of him like you said. I simply made his wound more painful".

Despite her concern, I saw a small smile creep across Elsa's face. She obviously couldn't contain it.

"So what reason did he give"? She quizzed me.

"Revenge". I responded bluntly. "He said he wanted you to suffer by taking Anna away from you".

Elsa became visibly angry quickly. The room turned cold and snow fell from the ceiling. I grew nervous of the Queen. Sure she had a right to be angry but I feared that she may lose control and cause harm to everyone in the room.

"Could you all leave"? She addressed the room. "I need time to think on what I have just learned".

Her bodyguards nodded and left the room quietly. Anders stopped by the door and told me to come as well. I did as he said and left the room to leave Elsa by herself in her snow. I stood outside the doors quietly as I could feel the coldness emitting from the room. I touched the door to find it was ice cold so I quickly pulled back. I saw no point for me to stay so I made my way to the staircase which led upstairs.

I walked down the hallway to where my new room was. I stopped in front of the door but I didn't open it. The thought of Anna kissing me before and what I just did to Hans made me freeze in thought. Sure I felt justice had been done but did I do it because of my love of Anna. I was conflicted. I stepped away from my door and moved towards Anna's. I knocked on it and I waited for a response. Soon enough the door opened and Anna stood there with a smile on her face as soon as she saw me. I couldn't help but return it. Her smile was just too sweet to ignore.

"How did it go"? She asked me.

"Well I got an answer from him". I replied.

"I don't want to know it then".

"He tried to kill you Anna".

"I know he did. I just don't want to hear why. I've had enough of him for one life".

She looked at my bloodstained hands and looked back up at me.

"Is that his"? She quizzed

"Yes". I responded. "I did what I had to do Anna".

"I know you did. Come in. I'll let you wash up".

She opened the door fully and I stepped in. Her laptop was on and she had a numerous pieces of paper scattered around her desk. The room was a similar layout to mine so I headed to the bathroom. I walked towards the sink and turned on the tap to fill it up. The warm water made me feel better for what I had done as the blood washed off. It took me a while to scrub every dried drop of blood off of my hands. I drained the sink only to fill it up again to wash my blade. The blood came off easily as it was still remotely wet. I drained the sink again and dried both my hands and the blade on a towel which was draped over a radiator by the sink. When everything was completely dry, I placed my knife back in its sheath and walked out of the bathroom.

When I walked into the bedroom, the first thing I noticed was the smell which wasn't there before. The flower scent was pungent but also soothing in nature. I looked at Anna who was sitting at her desk, typing away at something.

"Is that perfume"? I asked

She turned to me and her cheeks turned bright red.

"You noticed"? She replied.

"Well it wasn't hard to notice". I laughed. I leaned against the wall and folded my arms. "You could have made it a little less obvious"

She scoffed at me. "Well you're one talk. You were the one who was staring at me".

"And you were the one who kissed me".

She turned even brighter and she slumped further into her chair.

"That was a good luck kiss".

"It didn't feel like a good luck kiss".

She stood up and walked over to me. The smell of her perfume became stronger as she got closer and I could visibly see how much she had been blushing. Her cheeks were completely red but her freckles still stood out perfectly. Her eyes were fixated on me. She kept moving closer and my heart started to beat fast again. She finally reached me and she placed her hands on the wall behind me, one either side of me, effectively trapping me.

She leaned in closer and lifted herself to match my height. She stopped short of our lips touching, I could feel her breath on me, and it was driving me crazy. I placed my hands on her waist, although expecting her to shrug them off, she allowed me to keep them there. My heart was pounding in my chest; it felt as if it was going to leap out of my body if it went any faster. Our foreheads touched and she whispered to me.

"Do you want this"?

"Yes". I whispered back to her.

Without any hesitation, her lips pressed against mine. The taste of cherries still lingered on her lips. I relaxed and I moved one of my hands up her body until it reached the back of her head. She let out a soft moan as I ran my hand through her soft red hair. She moved her arms off of the wall and wrapped them around me as she pinned me against the wall. I was completely trapped but I fucking loved it. The mood was soon shattered when I heard a knock at the door.

Anna pulled away sharply. She saw the look of worry that had quickly appeared on my face and replied with a quick smile which made me feel somewhat better.

"Don't worry". She said. "They won't suspect anything. You are my bodyguard so it's fine for you to be in here". She looked at me for a few more seconds and let a out a small giggle. "You might want to wipe your lips though, I kind of got lipstick on them".

I laughed in response and draped my hand over my lips, revealing a light pink smudge when I looked at it. The knock at the door came again and Anna glared at it. She moved to the door and pulled it open. I still leaned on the wall, folding my arms as the door opened. Elsa stood there in her blue dress with a look of worry on her face.

"I need to speak with you Anna". Elsa said to her sister, her voice seemed to waver as she spoke. She looked towards me, she was about to open her mouth, but I spoke before she could say anything.

"Alone"? I asked.

"No actually". She responded. "This also concerns you as well".

I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward from the wall. Elsa walked in and the room immediately became cold. Something wasn't right. I thought the worst thinking that somehow, she heard me and Anna in our moment before. Thoughts of losing my job soon crossed my mind and I began to bite my cheeks. Elsa sat down on Anna's bed soon followed by her sister. I walked towards the two sisters and I saw that Elsa's eyes were bloodshot. Had she been crying? Anna put an arm around her sister in an effort to comfort her. Anna bit down on her lip and looked towards me with a look of worry. I returned a similar look but I thought of different reasons. Anna looked back at her sister and pulled Elsa closer to her.

"What's happened Elsa"? Anna asked

Elsa began to sob. Cleary something had happened. I just didn't know what.

"I lost control Anna". Elsa replied, her voice cracked as she said it. "Anger took over me and I lost control".

"Elsa, what did you do"?

"It's Prince Hans. He's dead".


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you do Elsa"? Anna quizzed with worry. "How did he die"?

Tears ran down Elsa's cheeks and turned to ice before they hit the floor. Her eyes were red and she her arms were wrapped around her stomach. She looked towards me and her eyes were red.

"Have you killed anyone"? She asked.

I sighed and remembered my first confirmed kill. I could remember the rush of blood I had once I saw my target go down. I only felt terrible that night after we returned to FOB and I couldn't sleep that night.

"I'm a soldier Elsa". I responded. "Of course I have killed. It doesn't get any better despite how many you kill. Taking a life is easy when you have the equipment and the incentive to do so. But you still feel like shit hours later".

Elsa looked back at her sister, who had a look of anger and worry on her face.

"I froze his heart". Elsa sobbed. "I was angry and I froze his heart. I didn't think it would kill him so fast".

Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder, still sobbing from what she had done. Anna quickly reacted and wrapped her arms around Elsa to comfort her. Anna looked at me with her bright blue eyes staring directly into mine. The look on her face spelled out worry. It was now pretty obvious that war was inevitable. Now that the Southern Isles had a reason for war, there was no stopping them from invading, even if you UN condemned them.

"Does anyone else know"? I asked.

"Does it matter"? Elsa responded. "People are going to find out anyway and Arendelle will be in ruins".

"Then you two should leave. Find somewhere safe to stay, whether it is in the wilderness or a different country".

Anna's eyes locked with mine once again.

"Then you're coming with us".

Elsa looked up at her younger sister with confusion. Seemingly expecting this Anna looked down and her eyes met with Elsa's.

"We need someone to protect us Elsa".

"Anna, you only just met him a few days ago. Can you really trust him enough to protect both of us"?

"Yes I can actually. He saved me from Hans and you were the one who appointed him as my bodyguard".

"On his request though". Elsa looked up at me and could tell I was nervous. It was pretty clear that she suspected something due to the way Anna and I had been looking at each other. She bit down her lip and looked back at Anna who was now looking nervous.

"You're in love with him aren't you"? She sighed

Anna shifted nervously and bit her lip. I was equally as nervous as I started to fiddle with my earphones from my iPod in my pocket. My heart began to race again and I could feel my face growing hot.

Elsa looked at me again and I immediately went cold. It felt like the blood in my veins was beginning to freeze as my heart rate suddenly lowered. She turned back towards Anna as she began to give an answer.

"Yes". Anna sighed once again.

"We've talked about this Anna". Elsa said back. "I told you that the soldiers are here to protect us".

"So I'm not allowed to fall in love with anyone I want to then"? Anna said in a raised voice.

"Well I can honestly say some of your previous choices haven't turned out well".

"Don't you dare Elsa! Don't you fucking dare! You're the one who shut me out for years when you could have easily told me you had powers".

"I was scared Anna. I couldn't control my powers then. I've told you this so many times and you still choose to ignore it".

"Do you have any idea how crushed I felt all those years"? Anna's eyes began to tear up. "Every time I knocked on your door and you told me to go away. Do you have any idea how terrible I felt because my own sister didn't even want to see me"?

"Anna I didn't mean-"

"And even when our parents died you wouldn't even see me. You wouldn't come out of your room on the worst few weeks of my life. You didn't even go to the fucking funeral. I grieved alone"!

The room went cold. Not just cold, it became freezing.

"Do you not think I was crushed as well? Shutting you out for all those years so I could protect you. It killed me Anna. I wanted to see you every single day but I was scared of what would happen. What if I hurt you Anna? And when our parents died, don't you dare think I didn't care".

I began to walk towards the door. This argument between the two sisters was becoming too personal and I thought I would be considerate and leave. I was about to touch the handle when Anna stopped me.

"Where are you going"?

I turned to face her, her eyes were red raw and her freckled cheeks glistened from the tears she had been shedding.

"Outside". I said bluntly. I looked at Elsa who stared at me with her icy blues, which were also red from crying. "It's too cold in here".

"Then I'm coming too". She shot her sister a mad look and walked towards the door. I sighed when she got close and stopped her from coming further.

"No you're not Anna".

"What, why"?

"I just watched the pair of you break down in tears because of what has happened in your lives. I know I'm not in a great fucking position to be saying all this, and I might even lose my fucking job just because I love you. And because I love you, I want you and your sister to reconcile with each other before you two become distant again. And I don't want to see you upset Anna".

"Jack, I-"

"Anna. Talk to your sister".

I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. I looked back into the room to see Anna's sad blue eyes looking into mine. My eyes began to sting. Seeing Anna upset was causing me to become upset. I felt a tear beginning to form and it started to make its descent down my cheek. I closed the door and I let out a huge sigh as I slumped down and rested my back against it. And for the first time in what seemed like years, I cried.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take me long to move myself into my own room. I unintentionally slammed my own door which caused me to jump as I entered the room. I walked over towards my bed and slumped down on it quickly as thoughts raced through my mind. Was I beginning to drive the two sisters apart? I hadn't really thought about it in the other room but now it was all I could think of. They were practically yelling at each other.

I rested my head against the wall behind me and let out a heavy sigh. I looked towards the window which gave a view of the barely visible town close to the castle. The snow had picked up and I strongly suspected that it was not the weather causing it. While my thoughts still raced, I became restless and got up from the bed and walked to the desk facing the window. I sat down and looked at the pad of paper in front of me which was still on the page of my sketches from before. I closed the pad and placed it to one side and I took out my iPod from my pocket. I scrolled through the artists until I reached "Metallica" again. It took me a while to decide which album to listen to until I finally settled on listening to "St. Anger". It usually helps calm me down when my emotions get the better of me and this time was no exception. I soon relaxed and the thoughts of Anna and Elsa's argument slowly faded away.

About an hour later I stopped listening as the album finished. I stared out of the window to see that the snow had now stopped and the skies were clear, albeit black as it was now late. I checked my watch to see it was now 9pm. Later than I thought it would be. A knock came at my door and I immediately turned towards it.

"It's open". I shouted.

The handle went down and the door opened slowly with a creaking noise. The unmistakable colour of Elsa's platinum blonde hair came through the door and I stood up to greet her but she quickly waved at me telling me to sit down.

"I know where we can go". She said in her soft voice.

I was confused for a bit until I realised she was talking about my idea of fleeing somewhere.

"Where"? I asked.

"When I ran off during after my coronation, I made an ice palace on the North Mountain. Even though it has probably melted, I could easily recreate it. I'm all in favour of fleeing the city, but I can't abandon my country".

"I understand. I mean you are the Queen here. But I can't really talk because I abandoned my country for this one".

She looked at me quizzically as if she had a burning question in her mind. I feared it was going to be something about my feelings for Anna but those fears quickly died down.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything". She said. "But how old are you"?

"I'm twenty-one".

She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"That's really young to be in this regiment. Judging by the amount of time it takes to train, you must have joined when you were nineteen".

"Eighteen actually. I joined the British Army when I turned sixteen, did all the basic training associated with it. When I turned eighteen, I had my first and only tour of duty in Afghanistan for six months. I was wounded and got sent home. Then I found out about this regiment and signed up to join it".

"But why"?

I sighed. "I guess it was because I was sick of life in England. It was too dull and I didn't want to sit in a barracks all day, and honestly, I thought it would be easy".

"And yet despite the difficult training process, you stayed".

I laughed. "Yeah. I figured that if I had come that far then I couldn't exactly turn back from it. Plus you're tax payers wouldn't exactly be happy".

She laughed for a few seconds but her face suddenly went serious again. She walked over towards me and created a chair of ice for her to sit down on. I flinched when I felt her cold palm against the skin of my arm.

"Listen. About you and Anna".

 _Shit_ was the first word that came into my mind when she said that. My heart immediately started to race and I stiffened in my seat. She saw my obvious nervousness about the subject and gave me a quick but reassuring smile.

"I wasn't convinced that you loved her when I asked her. She hasn't exactly had a lot of luck in the past when it came to love. But the way you talked to her before you left her room convinced me otherwise".

I gazed seemingly in shock. Out of all the things that Elsa could have possibly said about my feelings toward Anna, it was defiantly not that. Elsa looked at me confused.

"Are you alright"?

"Fine. It's just I wasn't expecting that. I thought you were going to fire me and banish me or something".

"Don't get me wrong. I am firing you. You did break your oath".

"Oh-"

"But I am making you Anna's personal bodyguard from now on".

"I thought I already was".

"But this time with no restrictions".

"So there is an upside to everything".

"You could say that".

Elsa's expression changed back into her serious one.

"I've already spoken with Anna and we have decided to leave early in the morning. I would advise you to get some sleep. It's a long journey. And I don't really mind where you sleep".

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then Elsa".

"Have a good night Jack".

"You too Elsa".

Before I left my own room I changed into a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black loungewear pants which gave me a lot more comfort from what I had been wearing before. I lingered by Anna's door for a while until I finally knocked. When Anna opened the door and saw me her face lit up immediately. She quickly opened the door fully and wrapped her arms around me leaving me no time to react. She eventually pulled away from the hug and the smile she flashed me was intoxicating.

"How did it go"? I asked.

"Surprisingly well". She responded. "I didn't really think she would approve of our relationship".

I raised an eyebrow.

"Can we really call it that Anna? I mean it's only been for today really if you think about it".

She pursed her lips.

"Well yeah, but by the sounds of it, we're going to be spending a lot more time together".

Before I could respond, Anna pulled me into her room and I closed the door behind me. She had already changed back into her familiar emerald hoodie but she now wore a purple vest underneath it as well as a pair of purple silk bottoms. It took me a while to realise that she now had a platinum blonde streak in her strawberry blonde hair.

"What's up with your hair"? I asked in a concerned tone.

"It's a side effect for something Elsa had to do". She replied. "According to her it will protect me from the cold considering we're going to be in an ice palace for a while".

I was still concerned about this. After remembering the story of the coronation and what happened to Anna, I was worried that it could happen again. Anna soon spotted the reasoning for my concern and began to reassure me.

"Don't worry. Elsa has learned more about her powers since the coronation. I trust her with them and she would never hurt me. And it looks as if she has done the same with you".

"Wait, what"?

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Anna was right. A streak of platinum blonde had appeared in my dirty blonde hair down the middle.

"It suits you". Anna said as I stepped back into the main room.

"It could have picked a better spot though. At least yours is a little less noticeable".

She laughed. I leaned on the wall beside the bathroom door once again and looked at the princess who had made her way onto her bed. She rested her back against the headboard and she had removed her hoodie leaving me to look at her in her vest. She stared back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"So are you just going to stand there all night"?

Snapping out of my trance I soon understood what she was saying.

"I don't know what you are insinuating". It was near impossible to hold back a smile after I had said that. Anna just stared back at me and returned it.

"Well I just assumed that you came into my bedroom at such a late hour with the intention of sleeping in the same bed as me. And also hearing what Elsa said to you, you don't have any restrictions any more".

"It's rude to eavesdrop you know. And by the sounds of it, you're inviting me to sleep with you".

She blushed and she bit down on her lip. "I am".

I stared at her as those words processed in my mind. _She's inviting you to sleep with her and you're just going to stare at her. Well fucking done_.

"Something's bothering you". Anna said as her tone went seemingly upset.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. I heard Anna sigh as well which made my heart sink in my chest.

"I just feel that this is just going too quick. I mean our first kiss was this morning Anna".

Anna sighed again. She rose from her bed and began to walk towards me. I had a sudden occurrence of déjà vu form earlier in the day. My heart began to race again and blood quickly rushed into my cheeks. Anna saw me blushing and could only laugh when it became extremely visible.

"I'm not asking you to have sex".

"I know that Anna"

"But this is the last chance for either of us to sleep in a soft bed for god knows how long. So I just thought we could share that last bit of comfort together".

As she finished her sentence her arms had found their way around my neck again and our lips locked for the third time. This time Anna's tongue had forced its way past my lips and I fell into a state of ecstasy of which I had never felt before. The fact that she had kissed me willingly three times in one day made me feel warm and I knew that she loved me.

She broke the kiss but her arms still remained on my neck.

"Are you always this persuasive"? I asked.

"Maybe". She giggled back.

She pulled away from our embrace but she locked my hand into hers and I soon found myself being pulled towards her bed. Every last part of worry and the concern of the suddenness of our relationship quickly began to dissipate. There was something about being with Anna that made me calm and caused any once of worry or fear to be completely forgotten.

Anna released my hand as she began to climb back into her bed, pulling the covers over her as she began to move along to give room for me to join her. I quickly followed and I rested my back against the headboard. Anna rested her head on my chest and looked up at me with her hypnotising blue eyes.

"So you sleep with a shirt on"? She said in a teasing manner.

I gave her an annoyed look but her pleading eyes made it fade. Unable to resist Anna's puppy dog eyes any longer, I lifted her off of my chest and I took of my shirt and lean back again.

"I'm not taking anything else off. And don't give me those eyes again. They're hard to say no to".

"I guess I've found your weakness then".

She smiled up at me and moved her head onto her pillow. I followed by sliding down into the covers of the bed and I finally rested my head on the soft feather pillow. Anna turned over on her side to face me and she kissed me one final time.

"Sleep well" She whispered. "You're going to need it".

And with that, my eyes closed shut.


End file.
